Vehicles having a hybrid drive mechanism are known from the prior art.
As a prime mover is mainly used here, an internal combustion engine which makes the required power available over a wide range. In addition, in drive mechanisms of this kind, an electric machine (electric motor) is provided which offers the advantages of an electric drive mechanism, such as the use of brake energy and the emission freedom when driving at low vehicle speeds.
In a vehicle having hybrid drive mechanism, conventional automatic transmissions and appertaining selector levers, there essentially arises the following problem in the neutral or parking position of the selector lever.
If the electric accumulator of the vehicle is actually loaded, via the internal combustion engine, engagement of a running step, due to the elevated engine power associated therewith, ought not to result since this would possibly lead to undesired acceleration.
This undesired operation can be easily eliminated by way of a conventional selector lever locking device. The driver's wish is disadvantageously no longer detected by the system due to the blocking of the selector lever. This means that the driver has to wait until the loading operation of the loading system is terminated which, according to system and loading power, can last seconds or minutes severely impairing comfort.
Selector lever locking devices are known from the prior art. The Applicant's DE 40 11 033 A1 discloses, for example, a lock, dependent on engine rotational speed, for preventing inadmissible downshifts in variable gear transmissions.
One other locking device has been described in the contents of DE 102 49 074 A1 and is formed by a stop of the housing and an intermediate piece located upon the gate between the selector lever and the stop. Another mechanical lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,451. It makes the activation of a running step possible when the ignition is switched in.
The problem on which this invention is based is to outline a method for actuating the transmission of a motor vehicle comprising a hybrid drive mechanism by a method application which prevents the above mentioned disadvantages known from the prior art. It must particularly be ensured that the driver's wish is implemented without delay. An actuation device for applying the method is also to be outlined.